


Sent Back To Me

by OnceForMe22



Series: Sent Back To Me AU [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Robb Stark, Cute, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Jon Snow and the Starks Are Not Related, Jon Snow is Not a Stark, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Lyanna Stark Lives, Lyanna is Not a Stark, M/M, Meet-Cute, Musician Jon Snow, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Robb Stark is a Gift, Robb and Jon are god-brothers, The Starks are Scottish, meet-ugly tbh, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceForMe22/pseuds/OnceForMe22
Summary: After a night of celebrating and drinking, Robb wakes up in a bed that isn't his. He panics when he realises that the bed belongs to the cute guy who works at his favourite bar.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Robb Stark
Series: Sent Back To Me AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989862
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	Sent Back To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Randomly had this little cute idea in my head. Wrote it in about an hour? Hope you all enjoy!

Robb groaned as he woke up. He vowed that he would never drink that much ever again. Sure, he did deserve to celebrate getting the biggest commission for a piece of his art yet but maybe he did go a little too far. The night before was a blur to him, he remembered going to his favourite bar and… not much of anything else actually, not even how he got home. It was then, Robb realised that he was not in his bed and this was not his room and he was currently wearing a slightly too tight shirt. _What the fuck happened last night!?_ He thought to himself as he rubbed his eyes. Did he get off with someone last night? I mean, it’s a possibility. It had been a few years since he had a one-night stand, but all bets were off when Drunk Robb was unleashed, one-night stands were normal for 25-year olds right? However, the fact he had a random shirt on, and his boxer shorts were on him and not the floor… unlikely. Instead of trying to piece together what happened last night, he figured that he should maybe find his clothes and make his way home. He stretched and was just about to climb out of the bed when a gorgeous man with pale skin, pink lips, dark eyes and darker hair enters holding two mugs and smiled softly at him.

Robb’s eyes widened, that is the guy who worked at the bar who he’d been trying to work up the courage to ask out, or at least figure out if he was even interested in men. Robb suddenly wished that the two at least made out. Even right now in his vest and pyjama pants he looked just as good as he did at the bar.

“Coffee or tea?” The man said, his smile never leaving his face.

“Uh… coffee?” He tried to sound smooth, but it clearly wasn’t working. The dark-haired man seemed amused and handed Robb one of the mugs before sitting on the other side of the bed. “So, I don’t want to sound crude but- did we…”

“No, no we did not.” The man chuckled. “I’m not in the habit of hooking up with people who are clearly not in their right state of mind, no matter how much they protest… or how cute they are.”

 _Cute?_ Robb’s eyes widened slightly. He could work with that! “Dear God, please tell me I didn’t make a fool of myself.” He said hopefully.

“Well, I wouldn’t say you made a fool of yourself; you did tell me I was the hottest guy you’ve ever seen so that was fun!” The man grinned at Robb as he felt his face get hotter.

“God, help me…”

“You also didn’t give me your name, been a while since I’ve had a man whose name I didn’t know sleep in my bed.”

“I really didn’t do myself any favours last night did I?” Robb sighed. “Okay, let me try and redeem myself. I’m Robb, Robb Stark.” He put his free hand out to shake but instead of a handshake, he was met with a raised eyebrow from the man.

“Robb Stark?”

Robb nodded slowly. Oh no, this man knew him. This was either a really good thing or a really bad thing.

“As in… Ned Stark? Winterfell Productions?”

“Oh yeah, that’s my Dad.” How did this man know him _and_ his family?

“Oh my God, I can’t believe it.” The man was practically beaming now. “Robb! It’s me! Jon! Jon Targaryen! Ned’s god-son!”

Robb almost choked on his coffee, he quickly put down his mug and took a good look at the man- Jon. He casted his mind back to his childhood, playing in the garden, climbing trees, going on mini adventures and in every moment, he had a dark-haired companion with him.

“Jon!? It’s you! My God, it’s been what? 17 years? I haven’t seen you since you moved from Glasgow! Your accent is basically gone!”

“I mean, when you’ve been in London as long as I have, it happens.” He laughed. “What brings you down here!?”

“I’ve been here for about… two years now? I love Scotland, I really do but for the big artist opportunities, I decided it would be better to move to the big city.”

“You still draw?!” Jon’s deep voice raised in pitch.

“Draw, paint, you name it!” Robb said with a smirk.

“You know, I’m pretty sure still have that drawing you did of us as superheroes back at my parents’”

“Oh God no, that must have been 18 years ago? Fuck… I was devastated when you moved out of the country. I wouldn’t leave my room for a week.”

Jon chuckled sadly. “Yeah, it was hard. You were kind of my everything as a kid. I still can’t believe it’s you!” He said with a smile. “You know, I have a spare toothbrush. If you want to stay for breakfast, I’m sure I can whip us up something? We clearly have a bit of catching up to do.” Jon said, Robb really hoped he wasn’t imagining the hopefulness in Jon’s voice.

“Yeah, I’d like that.” He smiled.

***

Robb was thankful that Jon wanted him to stay for breakfast. The two got along as well as they did when they were kids. Robb told Jon about his siblings and how much they had grown since Jon had last seen them. He told Jon how he’d been playing rugby for a good nine years before a pretty bad knee injury took him out of the game forever. Jon looked sympathetic but Robb reassured him that it made him take his art way more serious and he wouldn’t change a thing. He told Jon about the hell he went through completing his BA in Art at The University of Edinburgh and how his younger sister, Arya, had to lock him in his room so he’s complete his final project. Jon looked so proud and Robb’s heart swelled.

Robb learnt that Jon went through a phase of being really quiet when he moved here, wanting nothing more than to move back to Glasgow. Robb took a chance and rested his hand on Jon’s as he told the story. Jon smiled and intertwined their fingers as he continued to tell the story. Eventually Jon’s parents decided to get in piano lessons, hoping that a creative outlet would help him with his feelings. Little did they know that music would become Jon’s world.

Robb watched with wonder as Jon spoke about his band, The First Rangers. Jon was the lead singer and songwriter. He’d occasionally play keyboard for some songs but most of the time his other bandmates would play instruments and also help with song writing. They’d formed while Jon was studying BMus in Popular Music Performance and they’d been going over since.

“You always were singing when we were kids.” Robb smirked.

“Yeah, I’m not sure that Baby One More Time was a true indicator of my love for singing.” Jon laughed.

“I’d love to see you perform one day.” Robb smiled, squeezing Jon’s hand softly.

“I’d... I’d like that.” Jon was now blushing, and Robb wanted to hold this man forever. He took a quick glance at his phone. God, where did the time go? “Ah, it’s 2pm. Maybe I should get out of your hair.” He said, not wanting to overstay his welcome.

“Oh.” Jon said, sounding a tad disappointed. “I guess it is pretty late in the day, huh?”

Robb nodded as he put on his trainers and grabbed his jacket, he didn’t want to overstep with Jon. They’d just found each other again and maybe he’d feel weird about dating his god-brother. Better to not force thing and feel things out.

“Robb.” Jon said.

Robb turned to face him only to find Jon right behind him, looking up at him. With how close he was, he could see the grey in Jon’s eyes and a small scar he had under the right one.

“I- I feel like you’ve finally been sent back to me and I don’t think I’m ready for you to walk out... you said last night that you’ve wanted to ask me out for a few months now, was that true?”

Robb nodded slowly, not trusting himself to say the right thing. He felt Jon grab both of his hands.

“Well, I’ve been trying to speak to you since I first saw you at the bar. I don’t know if you realise this, but you’ve grown into quite the handsome man.”

Robb chuckled. “You can talk, just looking at you made me nervous.”

“Well, I’m going to make the first move. Robb, would you like to stay here and watch some movies with me? We can order takeout, play video games, just talk… I know it’s not the best first date ever but- “

“Hey!” Robb cut in. “I think that sounds like the perfect date, especially if it’s with you.” He instinctively put a hand to Jon’s cheek and smiled as the man leaned into his touch. He slowly leaned in forward, praying and hoping he was reading this right. “Can I?”

Jon rolled his eyes and met Robb halfway, solidifying their date with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I am alive! I know it's been a while since I've updated the A Game of Heroes series and for that I apologise. I started work again, also got really sick in September (it wasn't COVID so don't worry!), had very bad depression and also had a birthday last week (Woo to being in my mid-20s lol)
> 
> The new chapter should be up in a few days but I hope you enjoyed this new AU I've come up with! I may add to it!
> 
> Comment and give kudos if you enjoyed!  
> Please stay safe! The virus is still out there and she's mean!


End file.
